


Stay With Me

by burymeinziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeinziam/pseuds/burymeinziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

“Wait!”

Zayn isn’t thinking when his right hand darts out after Liam, gripping firmly around the worn denim of his boyfriend’s jeans and yanking him backward causing Liam’s arms to flail out in search of balance. He doesn’t find any though and, before he has time to register what’s happening, Liam is falling back into Zayn who is warm and solid and home.

Liam can feel Zayn’s pulse settle back into something that is both comfortable and familiar as his head settles against the bare skin of his chest. He can feel it quicken a little when he presses a kiss to Zayn’s collar bone before humming against his throat.

“We don’t have time for this,” Liam mumbles, but his hand betrays his words as he reaches up to cup Zayn’s cheek bringing his mouth just that little bit closer.

“Who says we don’t have time?” Zayn asks quietly into Liam’s chin as he wraps his arms around his waist. He trails his mouth along the line of Liam’s jaw to his neck before settling on his pulse.

Liam can’t help but to laugh as he gently pushes Zayn away. “The alarm clock; that’s who,” he says but he is smiling bright and happy as Zayn continues to nibble at the skin of his jaw, pinching the skin in a way that is just enough to make Liam gasp and shiver. 

This time, when Liam attempts to pull away, Zayn lets him go but his eyes immediately drop to the irritated mark he’d left behind on Liam’s jaw causing him to smirk softly to himself. It’s not hard enough to leave a temporarily permanent mark on Liam’s skin, but it’s enough of a reminder in itself. Later on in the day, when Liam is talking or laughing or running his fingers along his jaw, he will feel it and it will remind him of Zayn.

He watches as Liam climbs off of the bed so he can slip his shirt over his head. His arm getting stuck in one of the sleeves which makes Zayn laugh softly at himself as his heart grows a little tight in a fond sense of adoration. The cotton does a good job in hiding the few marks on Liam’s skin that Zayn did intend to leave behind the night before. The ones that Zayn spent time on, the ones that made Liam gasp and shiver arch his back as his fingers gripped tight into the sheets covering the bed.

Liam grins when he catches Zayn staring and moves back to sit on the edge of the bed. Zayn takes in the way his eyes crinkle around the edges when he smiles, the whites of his teeth and the way his voice goes kind of breathless when he leans forward and whispers “I love you” against Zayn’s lips. Zayn sees it all he can do not to explode with everything he feels for this boy. He wonders if anyone else will notice Liam in the same way he does.

Zayn buries his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, sighing deeply against Liam’s skin. “Do you really have to go?” Zayn knows he probably sounds like a child with the way he’s begging Liam to stay, but he can’t really bring himself to care. It doesn’t make sense for Liam to need to leave at seven thirty in the morning, to have to stand behind a counter counting change for people who couldn’t care less about what Liam wanted in life.

Zayn can feel it as Liam nods and runs his fingers through his sleep worn hair. “When will you be back?” He mumbles into Liam’s collarbone.

Liam continues to rake his fingers through Zayn’s hair as he thinks the question over. “Um… Five? Maybe six at the latest.”

Zayn pushes himself off of Liam’s body and collapses backwards onto the bed with an over exaggerated groan, scrunching up his nose at the smell of the wrinkled sheets. He should probably wash them later. “But that’s like eight hours, Liam!”

“Zayn…” Liam says sternly when he catches Zayn pouting. His tone is all seriousness, but Zayn can sense the smile tugging at the corner of Liam’s lips.

Slowly, Zayn twists languidly against the sheets as if he were stretching. He can feel his shirt ride up, exposing his hips and the taut skin of his stomach. His pajama pants slide low on his hips and if he were to turn over, Zayn is sure Liam might just be able to catch the dimples right above his ass.

So he does.

Zayn turns over and peeks over his shoulder with wide eyes and blinks innocently up at Liam as he gives in to the urge he has to grin up at his boyfriend.

“Zayn…” Liam repeats, biting at his lower lip. He runs his hands over his face and lets out a small, frustrated groan as he turns around to search the room for his pants.

“Liam…” Zayn returns, turning over onto his back as he stretches his arms over his head. He reaches an arm out toward Liam, who distractedly accepts the gesture, as he searches through the blankets for the pants he’d thrown somewhere in the room the night before. Zayn gives Liam’s arm a tight yank, bringing him a little closer. He tugs again causing Liam to let out a surprised gasp as he falls on top of him. “Please stay with me,” Zayn mumbles into Liam’s hair.

Liam sighs and if Zayn didn’t know any better he would think Liam was exasperated. But then Liam is burying his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck and pressing his lips, light as feathers, against that spot just below his ear and Zayn knows that really isn’t the case. “You know if I had a choice I’d never leave your side; not ever.” Liam murmurs and his breath his warm and light as it skates across Zayn’s skin.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes out, causing Zayn to shiver. “I don’t think I’d even let you leave this bed.”

Zayn isn’t able to help himself as he flips them over, pinning Liam to the bed. His body is heavy and solid where his thighs are settled over Liam’s hips. Zayn grips at Liam’s wrist, his fingertips pressing into the delicate skin, and brings them to rest about Liam’s head. Liam exhales, low and deep, as Zayn’s fingers drift down the sensitive underside of Liam’s arms tracing the fine script on one forearm and the dark, thick ink on the other.

“Then do it,” Zayn whispers into Liam’s ear. “Stay. Don’t leave.” He punctuates his request with a kiss to Liam’s jaw, then lower until he’s nipping and biting at the birthmark on Liam’s neck that Zayn just can’t get enough of. Zayn knows exactly what he’s doing and he knows Liam is tempted; He can feel it in the heavy rise and fall of Liam’s chest and in the way Liam’s fingers are digging into his hips.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, heavy and hot into the air between them. “Zayn I—I can’t.” At Zayn’s next attempt of insistence, Liam groans low in his throat and bucks up against Zayn’s hips, knocking him off balance and then he has Zayn pinned underneath him, staring heatedly into Liam’s eyes. Liam rests his forearms on either side of Zayn’s head and fists his hands into his boyfriend’s hair. “Zayn, I swear…”

Zayn doesn’t even give Liam a chance to finish before he’s craning his neck up and pressing their lips together in a harsh, messy kiss. It doesn’t take long until Liam responds, biting down on Zayn’s bottom lip causing him to gasp and fist his hands into the back of Liam’s shirt, thrusting his hips up in search of some sort of friction.

Liam reluctantly pulls back, his eyes dazed and unfocused, because he doesn’t want to get too carried away and start something he isn’t able to finish. He looks down at Zayn who is lying back on the bed, his forearm thrown over his eyes in frustration.

“I want you like this when I get home tonight,” Liam says, still breathless. He can see Zayn’s kiss swollen lips curve up into a smirk before he continues. “I want you just like this, on your back, all desperate and begging for me to touch you… I might even tie you up.”

Zayn’s breath catches in his throat as he drops his arm from his eyes and looks up at Liam with wide eyes. It’s rare that Liam is so candid. He’s not afraid to tell Zayn what he wants, but he’s usually more reserved and shy, always blushing when he says something a little wilder than usual.

Liam smirks when he catches Zayn’s expression, feels him harden against his thigh. He leans forward his lips mere centimeters from Zayn’s ear. “I think you’d like that, huh Zayn. I’m gonna tie you up to the bed, tease you, make you wait.”

When Liam pulls away to look down at Zayn he knows the tables have turned. Zayn’s eyes have slipped shut and his chest is heaving. Liam can’t help the smug smile that finds his lips as he drags his fingers over Zayn’s chest, brushing over one of his nipples causing Zayn to gasp softly in surprise. He wants to stay home and worship every inch of Zayn’s body, drag his lips over the smooth skin of his stomach, run his fingers through his hair, feel the tight lock of Zayn’s legs around his waist and the sharp drag of Zayn’s fingernails along his back as he fucks into the boy beneath him.

But Liam can’t have that; not now, at least. He sighs as he presses a kiss just above Zayn’s bellybutton. “When I get home,” he says softly, as he climbs off of the bed.

Zayn groans loudly and rolls over, burying his face into the pillows. “Fuck, Liam,” he says, his voice muffled. “You can’t just say shit like that and leave.”

Liam laughs as he slips on his shoes, ignoring the dull ache in his jeans. He straightens out his shirt and grabs his keys off of the dresser before shoving them into his pocket. He takes one last look at Zayn who is now sitting up in bed, a disappointed pout on his lips. Liam only smirks.

“Remember what I said.”

When Zayn hears the click of the front door closing he sighs and collapses back onto the bed. He knows he should get up, maybe check the mail and shower. Perhaps he could work on finding another job since the one he has isn’t really working out all that well. Maybe he could call Niall and hang out with him for a few hours before calling and chatting with Liam while he’s on his lunch break. He might even get a few more details about what Liam has planned for later on that evening. Probably not though. Zayn knows he’ll spend the day thinking about what Liam had said up until the man in question walks through the front door. Liam will, without a doubt, drag things out by making dinner, chastising Zayn about his smoking and insisting the watch a movie before settling down for bed.

Only then, will Liam keep his word.

Zayn smiles as he closes his eyes and settles further into the bed.

This is why he loves Saturdays.


End file.
